Nothing Is Sweeter Than You
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: [Dean/Castiel] "It wasn't a date. No matter what Sam said, it wasn't a date." [In which Dean is in denial, until he takes Cas out for ice cream and can't deny anything anymore when fluff happens].


**Nothing Is Sweeter Than You**

 _Fandom: Supernatural_

 _Rating: T_

 _Genre: Romance_

 _Pairing: Dean/Castiel_

 _Word count: 1098_

 _Summary: "It wasn't a date. No matter what Sam said, it wasn't a date." [In which Dean is in denial, until he takes Cas out for ice cream and can't deny anything anymore when fluff happens]. Dean/Castiel ONESHOT._

* * *

 **AN: Pure Destiel fluff 'cause those two are cutie patooties :) Rated T because** **Dea** **n** **is a little potty mouth** **in his inner thoughts** **. Hope you all enjoy. As always, thanks to** **master of madness** **, who reads all the Destiel trash I write.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER. I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

It wasn't a date.

No matter what Sam said, it wasn't a fucking date.

It was a favour, really, if you had to call it anything. Cas was human now. He required food just as much as the Winchesters did; now that he could taste more than just molecules, Dean had taken it upon himself to introduce the ex-angel to what he considered to be _proper_ food.

And there was no food more proper than ice cream. Well, aside from pie - pie would _always_ be number one on the list of proper foodstuff - but Cas had already been acquainted with pie, and so it was time to expand his horizons to other desserts. What kind of friend would Dean be if he didn't help Cas out with this?

So, yeah, Sammy could shut his cakehole, because it _wasn't_ a date. Not that this stopped the big moose from constantly teasing his brother about the whole thing.

"You're up early," he commented, smirking as Dean planted himself at the table and began shovelling breakfast into his mouth. "Is it because you're _that_ excited about your date with Cas this afternoon?"

Dean had rolled his eyes at the time - it wasn't like he hadn't expected Sam to say something about his plans - but the remarks hadn't stopped there. All throughout the morning, whenever Dean was in the same room as Cas and Sam, the younger Winchester would drop suggestive comments in practically every sentence that left his mouth, all of which were thankfully lost on Cas, but made Dean want to retreat into a far corner and scowl silently at his brother for all eternity. It was almost a relief when the afternoon rolled round and it was time to head out to the ice cream place and escape Sam's smug, all-knowing grin.

Cas didn't seem to look as enthusiastic about the situation as Dean was when the impala pulled up outside the ice cream parlour.

"I don't understand; what is so special about frozen dairy produce with high sugar levels?"

Dean rolled his eyes as he steered the ex-angel through the doors of the ice cream parlour and towards the nearest empty table he saw. "Everything," he replied simply, in answer to his friend's question. "Trust me, Cas, you'll love it." Cas took a seat, and Dean slid into the space opposite him, grasping two menus. "Here. Pick whatever you want."

Cas studied the laminated piece of cardboard, as if it was vitally important that he choose the right option. "Do humans really enjoy garlic flavoured ice cream?"

"Apparently, yeah."

"That doesn't sound very healthy."

"None of this is _healthy_ , Cas."

"Aren't humans supposed to aspire to a healthy lifestyle?"

Dean let out a snort. "Screw that. Live and let live is what I say." He raised an eyebrow. "Picked something yet?"

Looking slightly overwhelmed by the amount of choice on offer, Cas pointed to a random choice on the menu, nodding once he confirmed that it wasn't garlic.

"This one."

"Alright. Back in a minute." Dean clapped his friend on the shoulder, disappearing somewhere out of his line of sight before returning a few minutes later with two glasses of ice cream. He placed one in front of Cas. "There you go, buddy. Eat up." He scooped up a chunk of his own ice cream and crammed it into his mouth, trying not to wince as a mild touch of brain freeze hit. He didn't want to scare Cas off, after all. Not that it would have mattered; the ex-angel was using his spoon to poke at his ice cream, an mistrusting expression written across his face. It looked so comical that Dean let out a snort.

"Jesus Christ, Cas, it's not going to kill you. Just take a damn bite."

Cas nodded slowly. "Alright." Taking a deep breath, he scooped the tiniest slither of ice cream Dean had ever seen before popping it into his mouth, a smile spreading across his face.

"I take it you approve?"

"Mmhm," Was all the reply he got; Cas was suddenly far too busy spooning the rest of the frozen dessert into his mouth. Dean had to chuckle at the sight.

"Cas, dude, you're smearing that damn ice cream all over your face."

"Where?" Cas made an attempt to scrub the substance away, and failed rather miserably. He seemed to make it worse, actually. It made the whole thing even more amusing.

"You've got it _everywhere_ , man - Come here." Dean yanked a few paper towels from the dispenser on their table, reaching across to wipe away the smudges now covering his friend's face. Usually he avoided this touchy-feely stuff, but there was only so much of Cas' attempts he could watch before it became kind of painful. _Cas_ didn't seem to mind this touchy-feely stuff; whilst he cleaned away the smudges of chocolate on the tip of his nose, Cas' brilliant blue gaze stayed fixed on him, as if Dean was telling him something vitally important that he had to remember at all costs. It was a little unnerving. And also a little mesmerising. Not that the Winchester would ever admit that.

It was at this moment that Sam's crude remarks about his brother's "date" chose to re-emerge in Dean's memory.

It was also at this moment that Cas chose to grab a fistful of Dean's shirt and yank him forward across the table into a kiss. It was a wonder he didn't go flying over the table entirely and land in Cas' lap. Although, maybe that would have been better, considering the table was now being wedged into his stomach, and that was rather uncomfortable. For some reason, he wasn't actually freaking out about this, as much as he would have been had it been someone - anyone - else. It was actually...nice, when he thought about it. Which he shouldn't have been, considering he was getting kissed and was too busy absorbed in his own thoughts to respond.

Cas pulled away after a few moments had passed, whilst Dean's little inner monologue was going on, cheeks tinged a dull shade of red. He still didn't release his grip on the other man's shirt, however.

"Sorry," he mumbled, shifting awkwardly in his seat. Dean let out a strangled chuckle, shaking his head as he grasped Cas by the lapels of his coat.

"Shut up, dude," he said simply, rolling his eyes and pulling the ex-angel back towards him for another kiss.

Seemed Sammy was right all along. Seemed this _was_ a date after all.

* * *

 **I have morphed into Destiel trash recently, but I can't help it! They're just too cute!**


End file.
